Always!
by p1
Summary: UPDATED!!!!!!!! True love always wins....Does Joey choose Pacey though? Read and find out!


Author's note: I do not own any of the characters. It's sad the show is ending this year. I hope Joey ends up with Pacey!  
  
Dawson and Joey were at his house just waiting for Pacey, Jen, Jack, and Audrey to arrive so that they can start their movie night.  
  
Joey: Hey Dawson?  
  
Dawson: Yeah Jo?  
  
Joey: Umm did I tell you about Eddie? I mean you do know he left me to go to Europe.  
  
Dawson: Yeah so I've heard from Audrey. Anyways Jo, he doesn't deserve you. I mean there's only one person who I can truly say deserves you and it's not me. It has never been me.  
  
Joey: Pacey?  
  
Dawson: Yup, he loves you in a way that I never can and I wish I could. He's been with many women but he only loved you the way a man should love a woman.  
  
Joey: I think it's too late Dawson, I mean he seems to be very fond of his girlfriend Kirsten.  
  
Dawson: You really think so Joey?  
  
As she is about to answer the gang arrives and Pacey brings Kirsten. Kirsten is kissing Pacey's forehead and there is an awkward silence among the gang.  
  
Joey: Hey you guys, umm I think I should go. I mean Bessie needs my help and I have to study for Hetson's test.  
  
Jack: Joey, his test is next week!  
  
Jen: Yeah you have plenty of time to study.  
  
Audrey knowing what Joey was hinting at initially helps her out.  
  
Audrey: Well Joey should go because well we don't want her here. No you know I am kidding but I know Hetson and he is a killer hottie but his test are more dangerous then him and she should go.  
  
Kirsten: If she wants to go, let her go!  
  
Pacey: Hey Jo? We'll miss you tonight. (With that said he goes back to kissing Kirsten; everyone then realizes the hurt in Joey's eyes)  
  
Dawson: (after Joey leaves) Dammit Pacey, what in the world is wrong with you?  
  
Pacey: What's wrong with me? Nothing is wrong with me, but there happens to be something wrong with you. It's not my fault Potter doesn't want to stay.  
  
Jack: Pacey, if you really loved that girl in any way then you'd know her by now. I loved her for two months of my life and I know that she is one of the most beautiful hearted people on this planet and she clearly shows love for only ONE man!  
  
Jen: Yeah Pacey, at first Dawson was her love, but you were her light. You showed her something she never saw before and she deserves at least some of your affection.  
  
Pacey: When I tried to show her some of my affection, she made it clear to me that she didn't want me in the romantic way because Eddie came back!  
  
Audrey: Eddie, that loser! You really think she was in love with him? Eddie was her boy adventure Pacey! Eddie is one of those guys with the rugged bad boy edge that every girl wants to be with so that she can change his way in some dramatic means and Joey did that for him, but she never once talked to me the way she talked about you.  
  
Kirsten: You know what? This is getting a bit to soap opera for me and Pacey I didn't know you were that much of a jerk that you wouldn't see a love that strong!  
  
Pacey: Kirsten, are you saying that you don't wanna be with me anymore?  
  
Kirsten: Thank you for the wonderful three days sweetie, but I don't love you and you don't love me!  
  
As Kirsten leaves, Dawson gets a phone call from Bessie; Joey was in an accident when she was heading back to Worthington.  
  
Bessie: Dawson? Joey is in the hospital; a truck hit her car when she was going back to Worthington. Umm I think you should come to the hospital.  
  
Dawson: You guys, a truck hit Joey and umm she's in the emergency room right now!  
  
Pacey: What?  
  
They all leave for the hospital, Joey's condition isn't that bad, just a broken arm and a couple bruises.  
  
Jen: Oh my God, honey how in the world did this happen?  
  
Joey: Well I thought I should go back to my dorm and spend the weekend there studying and well I didn't know this was about to happen!  
  
Jack and Audrey: You scared the living crap out of us, Miss Josephine Potter!  
  
Dawson: I am so glad you are ok!  
  
Joey: Hey you guys, is, um is Pace here?  
  
Pacey: Hey you called?  
  
Jen: Why don't we give them some time alone.  
  
Pacey: Hey you look what you did to yourself!  
  
Joey: So where's Kirsten?  
  
Pacey: Well she thinks I'm a loser and failure and that I can't see what's in front of me.  
  
Joey: Pacey, you are neither a loser nor a failure. I told you already, you're just a little emotionally retarded.  
  
Pacey: Well Potter, thank God for that.  
  
Joey: Hey Pace.  
  
Pacey: Yeah Jo?  
  
Joey: I miss you and not entirely in the romantic way either, it's just that I miss you, being around you, talking, you know just hanging together.  
  
Pacey: Yeah babe me too.  
  
Joey: Pacey, don't call me babe.  
  
Pacey: (laughingly) Ok pumpkin!  
  
Joey: Don't call me pumpkin!  
  
Pacey: Fine Potter! You satisfied now?  
  
Joey: Yeah.  
  
Pacey and Joey are talking and in comes a surprise visit from someone Joey thought was now lost in her past....EDDIE  
  
Eddie: Oh my God Joey! I came as soon as I heard. You're all right, right?  
  
Joey: Wow! Eddie! You're back and here again. Umm, how was Europe and yeah I'm just fine.  
  
Eddie: well Jo seems like I never got to tour Europe because I never left for it! I just needed you to figure out if you wanted me, but then this happened and maybe it's a sign that we are meant to be together after all.  
  
Pacey: (hurt) why don't I let you guys' talk for a while?  
  
Before Pace y could leave, Eddie had Joey into a tight embrace and kissed her while Pacey looked on. Joey was kissing Eddie back.  
  
Joey: Eddie what does this mean?  
  
Eddie: it means I love you more then anything in this world.  
  
Joey: I think I'm going to need some time to think about it.  
  
Eddie: Why? Did you move on already, I mean come on Joey I have only been gone for two weeks!  
  
Joey: Eddie, don't just assume things and right now I am not in the mood or the physical condition to argue with you about something so irrational. I just need a little bit of time to process this all.  
  
Eddie: Ok, I'm sorry but I love you.  
  
Joey: I know, but just give me a hug and some time.  
  
Next Day..Joey is back at home talking to Jack on the phone.  
  
Joey: Hey Jack can I talk to you?  
  
Jack: Yes, but not to sound rude or anything, umm why aren't you talking about this thing with Dawson or Jen or Audrey?  
  
Joey: Because Jack, you're one of the few people that don't presume things right away!  
  
Jack: Ok Joey, what's your problem, tell Dr. Jack all about it! HAHA!  
  
Joey: Well there's not much to say except that Eddie came back, claiming his undying love for me!  
  
Jack: Does Pacey know about this Joey?  
  
Joey: Yeah he does.  
  
Jack: Are you back with Eddie?  
  
Joey: No, I told him that I need some time to think about everything.  
  
Jack: Do you love him?  
  
Joey: who Pacey? Or Eddie?  
  
Jack: Well both.  
  
Joey: I love Eddie, I really do, and he makes me feel all good inside you know?  
  
Jack: then maybe he's your choice.  
  
Joey: I feel like I'm back in the same situation with that of the one that was taking place three years ago when I had to choose between Dawson and Pacey.  
  
Jack: Do you have feelings for Pacey?  
  
Joey: He's Pacey Witter. The obnoxious Pacey Witter whom I fell in love with and sailed away on True Love with for one of the best summers of my life. He's the one that knows my heart inside out. I love him with all my heart!  
  
Jack: But yet you love Eddie too? Look sweetie, you have to make a decision and maybe this time you won't be sailing away on True Love.Call me back later, I have to meet Jen at the library.  
  
When Joey goes to her dorm, she finds a dozen red roses outside of her door with a note. Joey comes into her room and starts reading the note.  
  
Dear Potter,  
  
Looks like Mr. Nice Hair is back in town. Well that's good, I mean for the both of you. I hope you like the flowers; they're just something to help you get back on your feet. Joey, I need to tell you something. I'm going to sail the Atlantic Ocean and I only have three days left here in Boston. What I am trying to say is that, YOU STILL TAKE MY BREATH AWAY POTTER! I do love you, but I know you need to be with Eddie so this time I won't make you choose, just do what your heart tells you, and I know it is telling you to be with Eddie. But for some bizarre reason you do choose me (which I am not counting on) but if you do, I have a surprise for you.  
  
LOVE ALWAYS: PACEY  
  
Joey thinks Pacey's advice is right and decides to call Eddie and Pacey both over so she can tell them what her heart is telling her to do.  
  
Eddie: Hey Joey. .. Umm hey, Pacey, right? Pacey: Yeah. Hey man. Joey: I need to talk to the two of you. Eddie: Well what is it? Joey: This week has been really hectic for me, with finals and this decision that I have to make. You two are two of he sexiest males around. But there's one that I've been running away from for some time now and I really love him and I want to be with him. EDDIE!  
  
Pacey: Ok Potter, I'm happy for you and glad that you made your decision. (He kisses her on the forehead) I hope you treat her right Eddie.  
  
Joey: Pace, will you take a seat and hear me out before jumping to conclusions. As I was saying, Eddie umm I love you but am not IN love with you. And my love for you is totally platonic, as a friendship. I've loved only one man the way a woman should love a man and that man has always been Pacey J. Witter, not Dawson Leery, not AJ, not Anderson, not Jack McPhee, not Eddie Dowling, only Pacey Witter.  
  
Eddie: Well Joey, I'll miss you, but I think I'm going to go tour Europe. Have a nice life and just know that in a way I will always love you.  
  
As Eddie leaves, Pacey and Joey start to reconcile.  
  
Joey: Before you start getting all sexy with me Pacey, I want my surprise!  
  
Pacey: Oh you do, do you?  
  
Joey: YES!  
  
Pacey: Ok then, close your eyes first.  
  
As Joey closes her eyes, Pacey gets down on one knee.  
  
Pacey: Miss Josephine Potter will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?  
  
Joey: Pacey!  
  
Pacey: Joey I know we're young and I am not saying we have to get married tomorrow or anything but I want to know your answer so I can tie myself down in the best way possible. I love you and I will respect your decision.  
  
Joey: Yes Pacey!  
  
Pacey: I love you Joey!!!!!  
  
With that he picks Joey up and kisses her their first real kiss in a real long time.  
  
Joey: Hey Pace?  
  
Pacey: Yeah?  
  
Joey: I love you too!  
  
One year later  
  
Priest: Do you Pacey Witter take Miss. Josephine Potter to be your wife?  
  
Pacey: You bet, I mean I do!  
  
Priest: And do you Josephine Potter take Mr. Pacey Witter to be your husband?  
  
Joey: I do!  
  
Priest: I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss your bride Pacey.  
  
Pacey: Come here!  
  
At the reception..  
  
Dawson: I'd like to make a toast to my two best friends. We have fought, we have laughed, we have cried, and we have lived. I am happy that the two of you ended up together. From their teasing, to their arguments, to their cuddling and kissing, I always knew that one day Pacey and Joey will end up marrying one another because from the time we were young they have been acting like an old married couple. And I remember one time, when Pacey and I were in the 8th grade and I asked him what girl he'd want to say I love you to and actually mean it, he responded with the answer, I love the ugly Joey. So I hope you guys have a great life together and may we always remain friends.  
  
Jen: It was inevitable that you two ended up together. I mean you're perfect together! I am so happy for you guys that I am actually breaking out into tears and Joey, Pacey probably doesn't think you're ugly anymore cause we all know that you are one of the most beautiful women to walk the earth. To you guys, may you love each other now and forever and all the days in between that!  
  
Jack: I am not going to make a speech but just say Congratulations guys and that I love you and am so happy for you!  
  
Audrey: Yea Joey! You can have all the sex you want know without using a condom! I love you guys!  
  
Gretchen: Hey lil bro, you married yourself a beauty! I am so glad you two have finally tied the knot and ended the love triangle! Now I get to have Dawson for myself! But really, I hope you two are very happy together!  
  
Doug: Pacey, I'm proud of you! Take care of him Joey!  
  
Bessie and Bodie: Joey you are one heck of a woman and we hope you and Pacey have the greatest life possible!  
  
Mitch and Gale: Hey Kids! I hope your married life is as much fun as ours!  
  
Andie: Aww you guys! I love you!  
  
Eddie: Joey and Pacey, you guys belong together and I am glad she chose you man because you truly make her happy!  
  
Pacey's Parents: We're proud of you son!  
  
Grams: Josephine and Pacey! I hope that the Lord blesses you with a great life. May you both share a long and peaceful life full of happiness together!  
  
Harley: YAY Joey, your married to the hot guy finally!  
  
Professor Hetson: Congrautlations!  
  
Dawson: Let's all drink to that!  
  
Pacey and Joey: Thank you guys! We all love you!  
  
Joey: I love you Mr. Witter!  
  
Pacey: I love you too Mrs. Witter.  
  
Pacey and Joey leave for their first married night together.  
  
Pacey kisses Joey very passionately while their song, "You take my Breath Away" is playing in the background.  
  
Joey: Pacey you take my breath away! 


End file.
